


between your hips

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha fantasizes about Pepper for several different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between your hips

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless PWP.

Pepper has everything Natasha wants. Normalcy. A chance to be happy.

When Natasha dreams, it’s of high heels and backless dresses. Natasha hates secretarial work but loved every second of with Pepper.

Their bond is mostly Tony which can turn out to be extremely frustrating when she wants more. Fantasizes about smooth thighs and rolling down stockings. She suspects Pepper wears lace under all of her business clothes. A nice contrast to the image she has to present at all times.

She imagines Pepper peeling herself out of her clothes after a long day. Carefully removing expensive heels followed by her skirt. That thought in itself is almost enough to make Natasha lose control from how she’s tracing lazy circles around her clit.

Maybe Pepper is all business in bed and would treat her body like a stack of paperwork to be completed. Memo number one is kissing Natasha and biting at her neck followed by lazy fingers across her collarbones. Then she moves on to the next item on her list: touching Natasha’s breasts carefully.

Natasha opens her eyes briefly, hoping to see Pepper actually there. Her hand is mimicking the motions she’s imagining. She lets out a moan and feels it vibrate down her body. Natasha’s hand has reached her stomach now, fingernails scraping roughly down her abdomen. When she finally, finally slides a finger inside her cunt, it’s enough to make her body jump.

She likes taking things slowly when she thinks about Pepper. She just knows that Pepper would be thorough, fingers tangling in red hair and feeling the ridges of scars.

Natasha pushes another finger inside and slowly starts to fuck herself with her fingers. She drags her other hand through the wetness and brings her fingers back to her clit. Her fingers move with ease around her clit and she squirms.

“Pepper. Pepper. Pepper.” She thinks she’s whispering but she’s not sure anymore. All she can think of is Pepper fucking her and licking her clit and fuck. 

When her orgasm hits, she shudders through it and doesn’t stop fucking herself until it starts to ache.

Pepper Potts, indomitable and unavailable, and Natasha knows all she gets are her fantasies.


End file.
